villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ob Nixilis
Ob Nixilis is a human Planeswalker who was cursed to become a demon and a secondary antagonist from Magic: the Gathering. He set his sights on Conquering the Multiverse, but made many enemies and problems on his quest. Before he was cursed, he had exceptional strength and was a master strategist. Now being a demon, he has all powers associated with being a demon. History Conqueror Ob Nixilis lived on an unnamed plane which was ravaged by cycles of war and peace. Every few decades, society will collapse due to war and will eventually return to normal. Because of this, he learned that society will eventually be destroyed and that the only thing that matters is to take everything he desires before that happens. He became a warlord that managed to evade other warlords who sought to rule the plane as well, but soon found some assistance from an unlikely source. Ob Nixilis found a demon summoning chamber, slaughtered his remaining soldiers, and had a demonic army at his command. Seeing the desire and ambition in his heart, they slaughtered every other being on that world. After walking around an empty plane, Ob Nixilis's spark ignited and he was now more powerful and could travel through the blind eternities onto other planes. With this power, he sought to conquer the multiverse and started ruling multiple planes. Wanting to increase his power, Ob Nixilis went to the plane of Shandalar to find an artifact known as the "Chain Veil". This was an artifact that can unleash very powerful black magic and can increase ones power by a significant amount. But, there are negative consequences for using it. Ob Nixilis managed to find to hold the "Chain Veil" which filled him with black mana, almost killing him. After he let it go, he was transformed from a human into a demon. Now wanted to be cured, he went to the plane of Zendikar with the intention of becoming human again. Trapped Once on Zendikar, he slaughtered a few locals to absorb their mana. But, he was stopped by the Planewalker Nahiri and had a hedron implanted in his forehead. This somewhat cured him of his demonic affliction, but it weakened him severely, destroyed his wings, and suppressed his spark. Now a prisoner of Zendikar, Ob Nixilis sought to be free from this plane and vowed revenge against Zendikar and its inhabitants. For centuries, Ob Nixilis studied the hedrons to the point where he knew more about them than anyone else. He learned that removing the hedron would help him restore some of his lost power. To do so, he acted as a tour guide to Planeswalkers who came to Zendikar. He would tell them about the hedron in his head and hoped that one remove it. Eventually, Jace Beleron took his bait and the hedron was removed. Ob Nixilis gained some power back, but was not a Planeswalker yet. At this point, Ob Nixilis found out about the existence of the Eldrazi who were turning Zendkiar into a buffet. Wanting to conquer the Multiverse yet again, he now sought to reignite his spark. Reignited In order to get his spark back, Ob Nixilis figured that the destruction of Zendikar would due the job. To do this, he fond the "Khalni Heart" and used a small hedron network to absorb the mana it produced to eventually drain the Plane's mana. This would have worked, if not for a Planeswalker named Nissa Revane, who fought Ob Nixilis, defeated him, and left him to die. Later on in the story when a few Planeswalkers and Zendikar natives managed to re-imprison the Eldrazi titan Ulamog, Ob Nixilis returned and saw his chance for power. By absorbing the mana from the hedron network holding Ulamog, he not only freed Ulamog, but this helped reignited his spark in the process as well as awake Kozilek from his slumber. Soon he met opposition from three Planeswalkers, (Gideon Jura, Jace Beleren, and Nissa) but managed to both humiliate and defeat them fairly easily. Ob Nixilis took them to a cave and put them into a magical torture chamber where he taunted them more. He would of killed them if not for another Planeswalker named Chandra Nalaar freeing Gideon, Jace and Nissa. The five walkers engaged in combat which ended Ob Nixilis' defeat. He swore revenge on the heroes (Now named the Gatewatch) and Planeswalked away. Ravnica Ob Nixilis was brought to Ravnica by Nicol Bolas and was imprisoned by the Immortal Sun. He had no affection for the Gatewatch or for Bolas so he caused as much destruction as he desired. But after seeing how much of a threat Bolas was and for the sake of his own interests, he joined other Planeswalkers to stop him. Ob Nixilis went with Karn, Dack Fayden, and Samut through the Planar Bridge into Amonkhet to stop Tezzeret and the Planar Bridge. They succeeded in destroying the Bridge, but Tezzeret congratulated and warned them that if Bolas was defeated, there would be no one able to stop him from claiming the power he seeked. During the War, Ob Nixilis absorbed the souls of the Eternals to increase his power. After Tezzeret fled, Ob Nixilis destroyed all of the Eternals on Amonkhet and absorbed enough power to double in size. The God Hazoret and Sarkhan Vol joined the group to return to Ravnica, but Ob Nixilis left the group so he wouldn't be trapped on Ravnica again. Powers and Abilities Ob Nixilis is a master fighter and Strategist due to his studies in combat, wizardry, and the history of his world. His magical specialty was anti-life magic. This kind of magic was used to cause instant death to those who come in contact with it and heal Ob Nixilis in the process. He has been shown to be very intelligent. After becoming a demon, he gained wings, increased physical strength, and increased magical strength. As a Planeswalker, he could travel the Multiverse gains even more power. Quotes Gallery 300px-Ob-Nixilis-of-the-Black-Oath.jpg|Ob Nixilis of the Black Oath Ob Nixilis the fallen.jpg|Ob Nixilis the fallen Ob Nixilis 3.jpg|Ob Nixilis Killing a Kor Ob Nixilis 4.jpg|Ob Nixilis sacrificing a creature 20_ur9B9bwuV2.jpg|Ob Nixilis from War of the Spark storyart_OGW_Nissas-Nemesis.jpg|Ob Nixilis being defeated by the Gatewatch s70ry4r7_MeLb2hvIL3.jpg|Ob Nixilis subduing Nissa 54428485_411361702747787_909522049351867815_n.jpg|Ob Nixilis killing a dove Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Satanism Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:On & Off